Answering The Phone
by ZLizabeth
Summary: Lane thinks about her friendship with Rory. Spoilers for S2 finale and some S3. PLEASE r/r!!!! ****DONE WITH SEQUEL ON THE WAY!!!****
1. Battles

Answering The Phone  
  
Discalimer: Yea. I own all these characters.  
  
Summary: Lane thinks about how Rory's grown apart from her. Please R/R.  
  
Author's Note: Let's say Lane didn't go to Sookie's wedding, okay? Doesn't change much, does it?  
  
Rated: G  
  
By: Lizabeth  
  
My chin is in my hands and I'm staring out my window.   
In my mind I'm a tragic princess prisoner in a fairytale. High in my tower I sit by the hour.... Of course my fairytale has a twist. My "prince" has been basically anyone who's spoken to me in the last hour. Instead of singing I'm tapping out rythms on my windowsill with my fingernails. That aren't that long.  
So far I haven't gotten any princes'.  
Why am I here? The usual. Oh no. Called someone on the phone without asking permission. I am *such* a rebel. So now my punishment in the rest of the day in my room. With meals. And that time I'd much rather spend in my room.  
The phone and I are having a staring contest. It hasn't rung yet. My eyes are watering. RING! RING!   
My mind proves to be no powerful enough yet. I must perfect my thinking methods. My hand is resting on the phone. When it gives it's tiny pre-ring shake, I grab it before my mom can hear it ring.   
Maybe I'm jinxing it. Slowly, I move my hand away, never taking my eyes off the little devil. It won't be victorious in this round. The glory of winning is mine already. It will regret the day it ever tried to beat me.   
All it has to do is ring and I can execute my magnificent plan and go down in history as... the girl who answered a phone.   
Now my hand is resting in my lap. Or so I'm trying make the phone believe. My eyes even leave it every few seconds. It thinks that it's beat me. But my hand knows how to dart to that phone from this exact position.   
It trembles. My keen ears pick up the slight sound it emits, my fine-tuned senses feel that slight vibration. Not that my room is a place of chaos and movement right now.  
My hand, dear trained soilder, moves so fast even I can't follow it. The phone slips off the hook, the ringing is cut short, and I slam that piece of plastic against my ear... where it makes an unpleasant clash with my earring.  
"Hello?" I whisper, my eyes finding a new focal point in the door. Should the doorknob give the slightest rattle, I can hang up. Explanations and courtesy are not things to be concerned about in times like this.   
"Uh Lane?" Oh. Yippee. Three guesses to who it is. His voice is booming throughout my room. I bet they can hear him in Taylor's... oh, wait, that's where he is.  
"Shhh! Not so loud!"   
"Sorry," his whisper is so static-y and my poor ears don't like it. Doesn't he have any friends that he can whisper to? If not over a grounded phone, in class? Maybe it's a girl thing.   
"What do you want?" Hmm. I wonder. 'Cause, you know, this is really the kind of concerned guy who will make time for his girlfriend's friends, try to get into her life a little instead of sucking her into his little place of basketball and sports and....  
"Well, it's about Rory, really," really? I would've never guessed.  
"What's wrong?" did she breathe in the presense of another boy? God forbid.  
"I think that she likes Jess," do you? Dean, you are just so *observant*.  
"Dean, you know she loves you!" In a way, I almost liked Jess for stealing Rory. Dean I was sick of. But Jess wasn't on my top ten.  
"I'm not so sure anymore. I can't believe she'd this to me," yes, Dean. It's amazing how inconsiderate Rory can be. She put up with all your stupid jealousies, she stuck with you when the town was against you, she apologizes to you when you decide she can't have her own life, wow, Dean, sometimes she just makes me want to wring her little neck.  
"Where are you now?"  
"Sookie's wedding. I can't find Rory...." Oh no! She's probably off making out with Jess behind your big back, Dean. Tut tut, that Rory's always endangering your precious relationship!  
"Dean, I think you should relax," now it was time to make my escape, "oh no! My mom's coming! Bye Dean!"  
"But-"   
*Click*  
I love answering the phone. But hanging up can be *soooooo* much better.  
  
Settling back into my chair, I find I can't concentrate on that stupid (lifesaving) phone anymore. Dean turned my thoughts to Rory.   
Rory. My best friend from kindergarten. We stuck together through school, we knew that boys had cooties, and we were almost as close as Rory and her Mom.   
When Dean rolled around, I did the whole "scream, shriek, oh my gawd, tell me all the details" thing and I really meant it. I did care about Rory. I did want to know EVERYTHING in her life. And I loved that she could share it with me.  
But then Dean started to pull her away from me. I didn't hold on tight... I thought that this was just a little "boyfriend girlfriend" part of two best friends lives. You know, 'can we survive the first boy'? I was sure we could.  
Stupid me.  
Oh, we did. But Dean got boring. He was so possesive, they fought SO much. Their relationship was a soap opera, and I was the viewer who didn't have any other channels.  
And then when Jess moved in.  
At first I thought of Jess as an idiot. He was annoying, followed Rory like a puppy, was stupid in school and was driving all of Stars Hollow insane.   
But then he started to pull Dean and Rory apart. And I realized that they might break up.   
Call me selfish. Call me a terrible friend. But it didn't work.  
Oh sure, they began that heart-wrenching process of break-up. But now all Rory's time was divided inbetween the boys feuding for her heart. And she hardly turned to me for advice.   
Maybe she thought no one else noticed what was going on with her. And she didn't want to trouble me. But I was her best friend. She was SUPPOSED to trouble me!   
And now the Battle of Troy... Rory.... was over. Menelaus (Dean) had reclaimed Helen (Rory) and Paris (Jess) had fled back to his homeland (New York City). But Rory would still be spending all her time with Dean, trying to make him forgive her for what she quote unquote "did to him" with Jess. She was his friend, after all! I don't see how he can ever forgive her!   
Of course she still would help me out when I asked. And I guess she'd think that she was still being the same old great friend the old Rory had been. But she would soon come to realize (once she remembered me) that her best friend (besides Lorelai) wasn't a big part of her life anymore.  
What would she do then? Try to make it up to me by buying me CD's and candy? Cause that wouldn't be awkward.  
I sighed. Not something I do often. It didn't feel very normal. I sighed again. Life wasn't so normal lately.   
There was a knock at my window. I got up and closed my eyes, hoping it would be Rory.  
Surprise, surprise. It wasn't.  
The dark headed boy had climbed up my wall or something, "Jess, what-"  
"Didn't have anywhere else to go." He climbed through my window. If my mom came in right now....  
"Did you move back?" let's just subtract another year from my friendship with Rory, shall we?  
He didn't answer. I guess that meant yes.  
"Why aren't you at Luke's?"  
"Didn't want to go their now."   
"What happened?"  
"Nothing." LONG pause, "I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Do you think Rory loves Dean?"  
Wast that *all* I was these days? An Encyclopedia of Rory facts?   
"Well, did she ever tell you she did?"  
He shrugged and I grabbed his arm, actually surprising him, "Jess, what happened?"  
"Nice to know you care about me, Lane."  
I gave him the withering stare that Rory and I had mastered in second grade.  
"Jess, are you ever any different around Rory? Do you actually speak to her? Say more then 'whatever'?" he blinked, "just wondering."  
He climbed out my window. A few seconds after his head dissapeared, his eyes jumped back out.  
"Whatever," he added, and left.  
I sighed again. Something had happened inbetween Jess and Rory. And you can imagine how thrilled I was to hear it from Jess first.  
And then the phone rang.  
  
  
***** Well? Please honestly tell me how it was!!!!! I know I might not have captured Lane.. but we don't know SOOO much about her! So have a pathetic excuse! 


	2. Tell Her I'll Call Her Back

Tell Her I'll Call Her Back  
  
Disclaimer: Never mine.  
  
By Lizabeth  
  
Author's Note: The many spaces are due to a review that it was hard to follow because everything was so close together.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!  
  
TINY SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON THREE  
  
I don't know what Lane's boyfriend's name is. So I'm making one up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lane!" it's not a Gilmore voice.   
  
"Luke?"   
  
"Umm... Lorelai needs me to... fix something.... that's why I'm here..." brilliant excuse, Luke. No one's going to see through that one.   
  
"Can I talk to Rory... they are back from Sookie's wedding, aren't they?" Joke. It was three days ago. Joke. Luke obviously didn't get it. In fact, I doubted he was listening to what I'm saying. His reply confirmed that.  
  
"They just got back.... But um... Rory can't come to the phone right now."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's... personal."   
  
If that was supposed to disuade me, he was going to have to try harder. It was my job to nose into "personal things". So I hadn't been exactly up to my role of best friend lately. But Jess' little visit had convinced me that I needed to reclaim my friendship with Rory before it vanished. And I had news.  
  
"Luke, before you get started on other half-baked excuses, I will tell you that I *really* need to talk to Rory. And if she can't talk right now, you're going to tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone, and you know that. You can trust me. I need to talk to her... or I need to know what's wrong," I stopped, my voice unsure of the next line, "because I am Rory's best friend."  
  
When you've been dialing someone's number for years, your fingers have it on speed-dial. You never stop twice to think about the numbers. Over time, they're really not important anymore. You never stop to really wonder what the numbers lead up to. When someone asks you they're number, you rattle it off and don't even really know what you're saying.  
  
But if your friend moves it takes about a month for you to forget the number. You have to look at the touchpad. And then it wears away and you have to write the digits on your hand to call them.  
  
If you've been saying you're someone's best friend for years - saying it because you know it's true - then you don't think about the signifigance of being their best friend for a while.   
  
But when they start fading away, and you stop saying it, the next time you try to say it you find you can't.   
  
Because you really aren't their best friend anymore.  
  
"Lane?" Luke's voice snatched me away from telephone metaphors, "I don't think that Lorelai and Rory need to speak to anyone write now. When Rory gets back from Washington, you two can talk, for now..."  
  
"She's going to Washington?!?!?!"   
  
"Didn't she tell you?" And then a voice off-phone drifts to my ear, "Luke? Who is it?"  
  
Luke can't talk on the phone to much, as he forgets to cover the mouthpiece. Either that or he's just plain cruel, "it's Lane, Rory."  
  
There isn't any expression in her voice. It's lifeless and flat and I want to jump into the stupid phone and give her a hug, tell her it's alright, that I'm there for her. I concentrate all my non-existent telepathic abilities on sending her my love. All my... is is anger? No. It takes a lot to be angry at Rory. Just my complete sadness is forgotten. *Rory, I'm here, it's okay, you have me and Lorelai. We'll always be there for you...*   
  
I know that she's not going to get my message. But I know my perky perky jumpy Lane voice always gave her a little smile. I smile to myself. Rory's going to talk to me, and everything is going to be alright between us again.  
  
"Oh," I hear. That had to be Luke. Rory would never have such a dull tone if she was talking about me. Neither of us could ever talk like that if we were thinking about each other. Had to be Luke. But a meak voice says, "oh" agian. The same voice. And it's feminine.  
  
My voice is about to give away that I'm about to cry, "I'll call you back Luke."  
  
*Click*  
  
I don't even bother to let the words begin to go through my head. Hearing them one time was enough. No need to analyze. Rory Gilmore is no longer my Rory Gilmore. I've lost her. I lost her to Dean and Jess and whatever just happened that caused them to be away from the phone when she knew I was there.   
  
The phone is looking at me, I know it. It's gloating. It's taunting me, "I won," it's saying in a mocking voice.  
  
I pick up the reciever and want to throw it at my wall. Instead I dial a few numbers.  
  
"Hey, James? I've changed my mind. I'd love to join your band," I listen and force a smile, "yea, sure, I'd love to. Next tuesday? Sounds great."  
  
I promised Rory - and Rory promised me the same- that I'd never leave her if she needed me. I'd turn down ownership of a record store if she was going through something and needed me to be there, just waiting by the phone.  
  
But I think things are a bit different now.   
  
*** Please r/r! Like, hate... PLEASE TELL ME!!! 


	3. Passing The Test

Passing The Test  
  
  
Disclaimer: Just putting it on every chapter to be safe....  
  
Spoiler Alert: Alright, some of the things that happen are really from season three, but some are made up.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'll admit it. I've forgotten if Lorelai's a good driver or not. Sorry if I get it wrong.  
  
  
"RORY!" I screech. My dark haired friend looks up and sees her mother, Luke, Dean and I standing in a group. She lifts up her bag and runs to us, almost toppling over her mother in a fericous embrace.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she whispers to me as she moves on to give me a hug almost as... painful. Maybe I should be greatful that we're not as close as she and her mom.  
  
"Missed you to, Rory," I answer, hugging her right back. Of course in my mind, Rory's been away for a lot longer than six weeks, "I have so much to tell you."  
  
Rory smiles at me and then gives Luke a hug.   
  
Then she notices Dean.  
  
"Hi," she says, her voice polite. She then gives him an equally polite kiss and moves back to hide behind her mother. A look of confusion drops across his normally blank features.   
  
"Rory," he gives her a smile and does not get one back.  
  
"So, tell us about Washington..." Lorelai says eagerly, still smiling broadly.  
  
Rory laughs, "I wrote all of you about every day!" Dean tries to find someone to have a 'not me' look with and I carefully avoid looking at him.  
  
I'm happy to see Rory. I'm happy she's back.  
  
That doesn't mean I'm happy her boyfriend is temporarily back in my life.  
  
  
"What do you mean, you joined a *band*?" Rory screeches as we bounce along in her jeep to the carnival.   
  
I smile at her, though my lips shake to Lorelai's not - so - careful driving, "that's right. And I met someone."  
  
"I read this in your letters but I wasn't sure if it was really from you," Rory really does sound proud of me, "so, this... what did you say his name was?"  
  
"James."  
  
"This James, is he Korean?"  
  
I smile again, though take care not to seperate my teeth as I'm not looking forward to any falling out. Then I shake my head no.  
  
Another squeal.  
  
It's been so long since Rory and I squealed together. And I miss it. But I don't think, once her life goes back to normal, that we'll be doing much of it. So I'm taking this oppurtunity to do as much squealing and "oh my god"-ing as possible.  
  
"Lane, I can't believe it..."  
  
"Well, I can't believe you survived a -" big bump in the road, "month and a half with Paris. Share your secrets Rory!"  
  
"I have Jamie to thank for that."  
  
"Jamie?"   
  
"Her boyfriend."   
  
"BOYFRIEND?" what was happening to the world? I had lost my best friend, I had a *non-Korean* boyfriend in my *band*, and *Paris* was going out with someone?  
  
"I don't believe it either, Lane," Lorelai calls from the front seat, "but it's true. If you can't believe Rory who can you believe?"  
  
She's right. One thing for Rory: she never lies. She might not tell you something, but she'll either give you a whole story or no story. Another reason I loved Rory so much.  
  
We pass a heavily and tackily decorated sign for the "Stars Hollow Annual Carnvial". I can't believe that we're going. You'd think that after so many years of going and laughing the entire time from the sheer... Stars Hollow-ee-ness of the place we'd've given up by now. But every year Rory and Lorelai drag me along and it's almost worth it to be with them. The Gilmore Girls can make everything interesting, and the Carnival is no challange for them.  
  
Spending time with Lorelai and Rory is, to me, almost as good as a nice long two-hour uninterrupted conversation with Rory over the phone.   
  
"We're here!" Lorelai calls and abruptly stops the car. It's amazing how still Rory stays while I am left jerking forward and back.  
  
Getting out of the car, I see someone wandering into the crowd.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Please don't tell me she's here with....  
  
Wonderful.   
  
Not on Rory's first day back. Fate is a cruel mistress.  
  
Rory doesn't not notice them. I catch Lorelai's eye and roll my eyes in their direction. She's sees the couple and her eyes narrow.  
  
"Rory, you and Lane go find Dean.... I need to do something," she sets off in their direction.  
  
Go pull their heads off, Lorelai.  
  
  
"I didn't have much candy in Washington," Rory remarks, wiping cotton candy off her chin.  
  
"Impossible," Lorelai and I remark at the same time. Rory nods. Lorelai immeadiatley slaps a hand to her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Amazing. You feel normal," she feels her stomach, "ah-hah! There it is!"  
  
Rory puts a hand to her stomach, "oh. I feel it too. Definite difference."  
  
"I wonder how much longer you have to live," I remark dryly. The Gilmore Girls' obsession with junk food is infamous in Stars Hollow. Sometimes I play along, sometimes I ignore them.   
  
Dean, however, puts a hand to Rory's stomach and says, "I don't feel anything," mother and daughter glare, "oh yeah," he says, remembering that these are Lorelai and Rory, "I'll go get us some coffee," he volunteers. Rory kisses him and he goes off.  
  
There they are again. This time Lorelai spotted them first. We begin to try and distract Rory, pulling her in the opposite direction. She follows, laughing, and turns to look back at me. She'd been looking around all morning like that. We both knew *what* she was looking for. I could only pray she didn't see him now.  
  
She sees me pushing her forward, and, in the background, sees Jess making out with that creature.  
  
She stops and I instictively put an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes overflow and she breaks into a run, heading straight for one of our blue-and-white striped tents.  
  
Lorelai and I find her huddled on the ground, head in her arms. Lorelai strokes her hair and I sit next to her.   
  
"Honey, it's alright. Shh, it's alright," Lorelai kisses the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm not upset about that," she whimpers.  
  
So much for never lying.  
  
"I'm just... a bit concerned... because... I... I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding! And he kissed me back!"   
  
So, naturally, you'd be perfectly fine with him kissing someone else.  
  
I give her a hug, though I'm shocked when Lorelai doesn't react. I thought she hated that boy as much as I did.  
  
Maybe there's more that Rory hasn't been sharing with me.  
  
The youngest Gilmore girl looks up at Lorelai, then at me and keeps on crying, knowing she doesn't have to fake smiles with us. I move closer to her and pour out all the comforting words I have while Lorelai wipes off her tears.  
  
And as I try to console this whimpering figure next to me, I realize something.   
  
The "going through a boyfriend" test doesn't mean that you still have the same old relationship, that you're on the phone whenever possible, you always get together...  
  
No. The going through the boyfriend test isn't that. It's sticking by each other. I failed at that.   
  
"Rory, Rory, don't worry. Lorelai and I will make that worm's life miserable."  
  
The retest has begun. And I'm going to pass *this one* with flying colors.  
  
THE END... FOR NOW  
  
***** I will probably write a sequel when some Lane/Rory friendship material shows up in the third season. Until then, please review! Okay, so the ending was bad... and feel free to tell me so. But if you found anything admirable in it, please please please tell me that, too! 


End file.
